


Well, I Guess I'm Here Now

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: And now Leo is sick, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Everyone wants Mikey to be sick, Humor, Rated for icky Flu stuffs, Sickfic, Take Leo with the Flu, here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Looks like Donnie's gonna be playing nurse for two for a while.





	Well, I Guess I'm Here Now

"Hot and cold water seems to be up to par, electricity is doing exemplary, temperature is decent, Leo's sleeping on the floor- wait, what?" Donatello looked down from his spot in the main atrium of the lair, a brow raised as he watched his twin peacefully sleep as if it were ten at night.

Odd, but not necessarily  _too odd_ for Leon. The Slider could sleep in a lot of random places, but to find him sleeping  _here_ of all places, and without any type of palette, or blankets, or even  _sleepwear_ , was a bit off putting. Could Leo have suddenly passed out due to exhaustion? It was likely, but, even then, Leo had the decency to go to his room to do so. Could he be joking? Another likely aspect. Could he-

A sudden wrack of loud and broken coughs then put Donnie's theories to rest, and the Softshell went into immediate doctor mode, placing one hand on the center of Leo's upper plastron, and another on Leo's carapace. The coughs lasted for at least  _three minutes_ , and it was obvious that something was trying to escape from Leon's throat.

The stubborn Slider, of course, chose to fight it.

"Leonardo, if it needs to come out,  _let it_." Donnie huffed.

Leo hacked, body convulsing before a clot of what looked like blood escaped from his throat, and he panted, sitting still before he hacked up another one.

"Have you been having nosebleeds???" Donnie asked, seeing no other way as to why Leo would be coughing up such large blood clots.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Why does it matter?" Leo replied, coughing lightly.

Donnie rolled his eyes, helping Leo up, and slowly leading Leo to the lab. Once there, Donnie sat his twin down, doing a multitude of tests, and easily avoiding every attempt Leo made of making Donnie sick. Or, at least sicker than he already was.

"So, what's the diagnosis, doc? Will I be able to play the piano?" Leo asked.

"Well, you have the flu, no doubt, and... wait. Play the piano?" Donnie replied.

Leo pouted. His joke had been ruined! Not really that surprising, though. It was Donnie, and the Softshell had a poor sense of humor, despite what he believed.

"You'd better not be thinking about my "poor sense of humor" again!" Donnie huffed.

Leo chuckled, swearing that he could see Donnie's scales start to rise in frustration.

"Lighten up, bro! I'm just trying to lighten the situation!" Leo scoffed, sneezing after doing so.

"Yes, well, the flu is nothing to take lightly. Plenty of young children our age and younger have been  _dying_ due to it, and I'm certain that it's because of the fact that the previous strain from last year has mutated, making it even more difficult to attack." Donnie rambled, not noticing the horrified look plastered on his twin's face.

"Kids have...  _died_ _?"_   Leo whispered, that question making Donnie regret saying what he did.

"Well, I mean...  _yes_. But, it's mainly been  _human children_. I'm sure that it won't affect us like it does to them." Donnie assured.

But that look was still on Leo's face, and the Slider was nervously rubbing his feet together.

"Leo, calm down. I didn't say that you were going to die, did I?"

Leon shook his head, a small bunch of tears forming in his eyes.

"Alright then. I know what I'm doing, and you have to trust that. You have to trust  _me_. Can you do that? Can you trust me?" Donnie inquired.

"...Yeah." Leo replied.

"Good boy. Now, with this strain, it's more than likely that your throat will burn in unspecified intervals. You'll have a few bouts of nausea now and then, and you'll be stuffy for the time of your sickness." Donnie explained.

"Ooh... Don? I think I'm sick with something else, too..." Leo whimpered, gripping his stomach.

"You are? What is it?" Donnie inquired.

"It's a new disease, called: Donnie Won't Cuddle Me-itis." Leo huffed.

Donnie smirked before groaning and face palming in begrudged amusement.

"Please? It's so...  _boring_ in my room during the day!" Leo whined.

"Ugh. Fine. But only this once!" Donnie stated.

"I would expect nothing more." Leo replied.

~~Not Even 3 Days Later~~

Donnie coughed violently, groaning as he was hugged close by his twin, before the Slider sat up.

"So, Don, tomato basil, or chicken noodle?" Leo asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Donnie hissed, though, both of them knew that the tone was because of pain.

"Tomato it is. I'll be back soon. Don't wait up." Leo chimed.

"...Duh!"


End file.
